Sasuke, mi compa ¿niñero?
by daniela hervar
Summary: El inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar trae cambios importantes a la vida de Sakura, por diversas causas la ojijade termina bajo el cuidado del chico que ama, un examen, un baile y malos entendidos estan por llegar. ¿cómo podran hacer llegar sus sentimientos el uno al otro? SasuSaku con pizca de NaruHina. Este Fic participa en el Reto: "Niñeros por un día. Canon" del Foro Legado Ninja


Hola, hola queridos lectores :D

Les traigo mi tercer OS, es un SasuSaku, estoy participando en mi segundo reto del foro Legado Ninja, me eh inscrito en la categoria de novatos y es que aún me considero novata. Espero les guste :3 tambien trae un poquito de NaruHina.

Esta historia me gusta como para un mini fic pero creo asi es mejor :3

Este fic participa en el Reto _**"Niñeros por un día. Canon" del foro Legado Ninja.**_

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto bien moto sensei, que está en contra de la Reforma Laboral disfrazada de Educativa de México... okay no ignoren eso último.

¡ENJOY!

 **Sasuke, mi compa... ¿niñero?**

¡Riiiiiiiiiiing! ¡Riiiiiiiiing! ¡Riiiiiiiiing!

El timbre del medio día sonaba dentro de las instalaciones de la prestigiosa Preparatoria Konoha High School dando salida a sus muy animados alumnos.

Ya las clases por fin habían terminado y es que aún no tenían clases vespertinas, pues el maestro coordinador de los clubes se había perdido en el camino de la vida de regreso de sus vacaciones.

-¡Que alegría ttebayo! Me encanta salir temprano de la escuela, ahora tendré más tiempo para jugar videojuegos dattebayo- decía un rubio hiperactivo caminando hacia la salida de la escuela junto a sus mejores amigos.

-Aun no cantes victoria Naruto- sonó la voz de su amiga a la derecha, una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rosados y preciosos ojos jades -Kushina-san no tardara en inscribirte en algún taller o mandarte a algún trabajo para que no estés de ocioso en tu casa- dijo matando las ilusiones del rubio de siquiera tocar su consola de videojuegos.

-¡Aaaaaah! Sakura-chan que mala eres, pero mi madre no tiene por qué enterarse ttebayo- contestaba el chico ideando un inútil plan para despistar a su madre -Teme recíbeme en tu casa- dijo mas como orden que como otra cosa, volteando a ver a su amigo a la izquierda.

-Hmmp, aunque me gustaría tener tu grata presencia en mi casa Dobe- dijo el azabache con tono sarcástico -no podre recibirte durante estas semanas, debo ayudar a mi hermano en su trabajo- se explicó, dejando a sus dos acompañantes sorprendidos y es que pocas veces el magnífico y magnánimo Uchiha Sasuke daba explicaciones a los simples mortales que lo rodeaban.

-Vaya amigo, pero entonces ¿a dónde ire ttebayo?- dijo esperanzado volteando a la derecha a ver a la ojijade.

-Ni lo sueñes Naruto, mis padres no están en casa y no pienso recibir una reprimenda solo por ayudarte con tus ideas, ¡baka!- contestó de inmediato y fulminándolo con la mirada para no se atreviera a volver a preguntar.

-Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarte- dijo una voz detrás de ellos dejando ver a un chico castaño con marcas rojas en las mejillas, una chica de cabellera negra azulada y ojos perlas y un chico serio con lentes de sol.

-u-u-

-Uff, que día- dijo Sakura mientras insertaba la llave en la puerta de su casa.

La chica por fin había llegado a su hogar. Casi siempre se despedía primero de Naruto y Sasuke se separaba de ella a unas tres cuadras de su casa para tomar su propio camino. Pero en esta ocasión Naruto prácticamente los había abandonado desde el inicio, yéndose con el equipo 8 de la materia de física.

Se dirigió a la contestadora, sus padres le llamaban seguido y si no contestaba siempre le dejaban recado en la máquina, estarían fuera por un mes, en viaje de negocios.

-Hola hija- se escuchó la voz de su madre en la contestadora -Tsunade-sama nos a llamado y nos avisó que no tendrán clases vespertinas por un tiempo, decidimos que no queremos que estés sola, así que hemos llamado a una persona para cuidarte, no te preocupes lo reconocerás en cuanto lo veas, te amamos, besos, chao-

"¿Qué?" Pensó la pelirrosa, ¿una persona vendría a cuidarla?, ¿a ella? A Sakura Haruno, no señor ella ya no era una niña, ella era responsable e inteligente, bueno el año pasado había casi incendiado la cocina, intentado hornear un pastel de San Valentin para cierto chico pelinegro, pero fuera de esa ocasión, podía decirse que era toda una "mujer madura".

Decidió que lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ya no podía evitar el que una persona viniera a su hogar a "cuidarla".

Se dirigió a su habitación se cambió el uniforme y a los pocos minutos el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Sakura fue a abrir la puerta para recibir a la persona que sería su "cuidador", ahora entendía porque su madre le dijo que lo reconocería cuando lo viera.

-¡Itachi-san!- grito feliz la ojijade y se lanzó a abrazarlo. El Uchiha mayor le respondió el abrazo de manera amistosa.

-Sakura, cuanto haz crecido- dijo el azabache de pelo largo, mientras se adentraba al hogar Haruno,

Itachi llevaba años trabajando cuidando niños, al principio por necesidad al quedarse huérfanos Sasuke y él, pero luego descubrió que sus padres tenían dinero ahorrado en el banco, suficiente como para no trabajar en dos vidas, aun así él decidió tomar siempre solo lo necesario para vivir bien y seguir trabajando para no malcriar a su hermanito.

Sakura recordaba a Itachi, la cuidó durante 3 vacaciones de verano cuando ella era pequeña y alguna que otra ocasión cuando no tenía clases y sus padres tenian que salir de viaje por negocios.

-Sakura, ¿ya comiste?, si comes todos tus vegetales jugaremos con tus muñecas, si quieres después tomaremos el té con tus peluches y si te portas bien comeremos pastel en la cena- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa fraternal.

-¡Itachiiiiiii! Ya no soy una niña, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?-contestó la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero.

-Aaammm no lo sé, unos ¿diez u once?- dijo Itachi para después soltar una risa -eres tan bajita-

Sakura se sonrojo e infló los cachetes - tengo diecisiete y pronto cumpliré dieciocho- contestó en un reproche tan infantil que realmente la hacía parecer una niña. Itachi la recordaba así, linda, tierna, sonriente, y cuidado la hacías enojar porque era dinamita, si esa era la pequeña Sakura.

Ese día se la pasaron conversando acerca de Sakura sus vivencias, sus amigos, sus "nuevos" gustos y pasatiempos, sus metas. Llegó la noche, Itachi se despidió dejándole su nuevo número de celular para que pudiera comunicarse con él por cualquier cosa.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la escuela y como siempre en el camino se encontró con Sasuke que parecía estar esperándola en la esquina donde se separaban sus caminos de retorno, borró esa idea, cuando el muchacho volvió a verla como si no la hubiera visto; se maldijo mentalmente por creer que el azabache realmente la esperaría para irse juntos a la escuela.

Ella procuraba salir siempre a la misma hora para toparse con el chico, incluso en ocasiones esperaba, tras un objeto, banda o poste, a lo lejos para que él apareciera y así llegar "casualmente" al mismo tiempo o a veces gritaba su nombre para que Sasuke volteara a verla y la esperara. Pero que el chico detuviera su camino no quería decir que realmente la esperara; solo no quería ser grosero o eso pensaba la pelirrosa.

Borró de su mente toda aquella confusión de chica enamorada rayando en lo fangirl, para darse cuenta que habían caminado en silencio todo ese tiempo y Naruto los esperaba a una cuadra más adelante, acompañado nada más y nada menos que de Hinata Hyuga.

-Bu-buenos días- saludó Hinata visiblemente nerviosa.

-¡Teme, Sakura-chan, buenos días dattebayo!- saludó su amigo rubio sonriente, haciendo una pequeña pausa -Hinata-chan nos acompañara a partir de hoy, ¿sabían que vivimos en la misma cuadra y nunca me había dado cuenta ttebayo?-

-Si seras dobe, Dobe- respondió el saludo Sasuke -buenos días Hyuga-

-Naruto, Hinata-chan, buenos días- saludó la ojijade -bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa, sino llegaremos tarde- y así se encaminaron a la escuela, evitó tocar el tema de que Hinata era vecina de Naruto, simplemente porque ya sabían que ella tenía más de dos años viviendo a dos casas del rubio despistado.

Llegaron a la escuela e iniciaron las clases normalmente, bueno lo más normal que se podía teniendo a Naruto como compañero, dio la hora del almuerzo y sorprendentemente, para Sakura, el rubio jaló a la ojiperla hasta la mesa de la cafetería que compartía con ella y Sasuke cada día.

Sasuke no estaba sorprendido, más bien se le veía divertido, con una sonrisa de medio lado -Vaya Dobe, por fin te diste cuenta de los sentim...- Hinata hacia señas desesperada detrás de Naruto y con su boca gesticulaba exageradamente las palabras _**No le digas, él no sabe**_ _,_ entonces Sasuke guardó silencio y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos intentando descifrar lo que decía la chica; Naruto se percató que algo sucedía detras suyo y volteó solo para ver a una Hinata perfectamente parada como una muñeca de porcelana, entonces el azabache cambió de tema abruptamente para llamar la atención de su amigo -y Dobe ¿cómo te fue con tu madre?-

Naruto tragó grueso y con una de sus manos se aflojó el cuello de la camisa del uniforme -Me hubiera ido muy mal, sino hubiera sido por Hinata-chan seguro ahora estaría en el velorio de mi Play 4 ttebayo- dijo mirando y levantando las manos al cielo de manera dramática -parece que Tsunade-Oba-chan llamó avisando que no tendriamos clases vespertinas por un tiempo dattebayo-

-Pa-parece que Kakashi-sensei no regresara pronto y-y escuche que Anko-sensei tampoco ha regresado- dijo Hinata timidamente, mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio Uzumaki.

-Entonces seguramente tendremos alguna hora libre durante el día- dijo pensativa Sakura mientras ponía una mano sobre su barbilla y con un dedo daba golpecitos a sus labios.

Los chicos dejaron de pensar en sus clases para concentrarse en comer, sobre todo Naruto; Hinata había llevado dos bentos, que compartió feliz con sus nuevos amigos. El receso terminó y con ello las clases reanudaron.

Tuvieron clases de matemáticas con Asuma-sensei, biología con Orochimaru y por último química, clase de la cual Anko era la encargada de impartir, sin embargo ahora se encontraban con nada más y nada menos que la mismísima directora Tsunade Senju tratando de explicarles un tema que ciertamente ni ella misma comprendía del todo. Algunos la veían con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza mientras otros ni siquiera le ponían atención, entre esos cierto rubio ojiazul que no para de hablar de ramen y la fiesta de bienvenida que cada año organizaban para los de primer año.

-¡Estoy seguro que este año ire con una chica linda y no que el amargado de Sasuke!- dijo Naruto un poco demasiado alto.

-¡MUY BIEN, SE ACABÓ!- gritó la directora visiblemente molesta -Al parecer están más interesados en los eventos sociales que en la clase y como ya lo dijo el joven Uzumaki, pronto será la fiesta que bienvenida para los de primer año, en dos semanas para ser exactos, así que juguemos una apuesta- dijo la rubia de ojos ámbar dibujando una sonrisa siniestra -dentro de una semana y media les aplicare un examen, aquí les dejo el temario y la guía, el que lo pase tendrá permiso de entrar al baile y si todo el salón lo pasa, dejare que elijan al grupo que tocara en la fiesta- algunos alumnos vitorearon la propuesta de la chicho... la rubia exuberante, Tsunade espero a que guardaran silencio para continuar -pero si no pasan, aunque sea uno, tendrán que hacer servicio social por un mes-

-Vaya preparando su dinero abuela, porque tendrá que pagar a la mejor banda de la ciudad- dijo un rubio desafiante -nosotros ganaremos, pasaremos ese examen dattebayo-

La directora tenía una sonrisa triunfante, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, no tendría que dar la clase, ellos estudiarían solos y esta experiencia los uniría como grupo, dándoles una lección de vida, aunque ella tuviera que pagar el dinero necesario para no dar la materia de química (el dinero para contratar el grupo musical), pero si reprobaban, pues bueno, ya tendría la mano de obra gratis para mejorar el instituto. Y con ese pensamiento Tsunade salió del aula dejando a sus alumnos sumidos en un silencio espectral.

-Muy bien debemos organizarnos- habló Sasuke -Shikamaru que propones-

-Que problemático- dijo un joven con el cabello atado en alto en forma de piña -Tendremos que ocuparnos de los casos más difíciles, Sasuke tendrás que encargarte de Naruto, Karin encárgate de Tayuya, solo por si acaso, Sasori encárgate de Deidara, y yo me encargare del caso más difícil: Kiba- habló muy sereno mientras los demás asentían -Los demás pueden hacer los grupos de estudio que quieran o lo que mejor les parezca, la directora solo dijo que pasáramos, así que tenemos que sacar arriba de siete; ¿lo grabaste Ino?- preguntó a la rubia del asiento de al lado.

-Si Shikamaru- dijo mientras mostraba un celular en la mano.

-Muy bien, ya saben que hacer- dijo el cabeza de piña.

Las clases ya habían terminado, todos se dirigieron a sus casas de manera normal. Al igual que en la mañana Naruto y Hinata se fueron juntos, pues eran vecinos, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke tomaban su camino correspondiente, entonces cuando ya llevaban una cuadra recorrida, la ojijade recordó algo.

-Sasuke-kun- habló de pronto la pelirrosa -Ahora que recuerdo nos dijiste que estarias ocupado ayudando a tu hermano, pero entonces ¿cómo te encargaras de que Naruto estudie para el examen?-

Sasuke volteó a verla con esos ojos negros profundo que la hacían ponerse tan nerviosa, pero inmediatamente después el azabache volvió su vista hacia el camino -Eh encontrado un suplente, Naruto estudiara, de eso no hay duda- Sakura lo miro algo confundida, pero no dijo nada más, si el joven Uchiha decía que algo pasaría era porque seguro así sería.

Llegó el momento en que sus caminos se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa. Sakura al llegar se cambió y lo siguiente que hizo fue revisar la guía y los temas para el examen; no era muy difícil, pero tampoco se veía muy sencillo de digerir tanta información; necesitaría un compañero de estudio urgente.

Sono el timbre y recordó a su "niñero", seguramente era él. La chica corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Buenas tardea Itachi-san!- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura- saludo el azabache mayor, mientras se adentraba a la casa, pero justo cuando él entró dejó ver a alguien detrás esperando el acceso libre.

-Sa Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa ante la presencia del Uchiha menor.

-¿Eh?, aaa si disculpa Sakura, es que Sasuke me ayudara a cuidarte durante el resto de la semana- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa -Al parecer Daisuke, el niño con el que Sasuke me ayuda se ha enfermado y sus padres me pidieron que lo cuidara personalmente- después de lo dicho, el Uchiha mayor se acercó al oído de la ojijade para hablar más bajito y el hermano menor no escuchara -Tal parece que el niño le tiene miedo a Sasuke-

La pelirrosa contuvo una risa; era verdad que Sasuke intimidaba al grado de causas temor en ciertas personas, pero para Sakura ese era parte de su encanto, a ella la había enamorado cada gesto, facción, acción y actitud del Uchiha, aunque en ocasiones pareciera frio y distante, la chica conocía su lado amable, que últimamente salía más seguido a flote.

Después de la bienvenida de los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi entró directo a la cocina, se escuchaba como movía ollas y abría y cerraba el refrigerador, pasado una media hora aproximadamente, salió de la cocina mientras se quitaba un delantal y lo dejaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Muy bien, les preparare la comida, ahora me retiro, Sakura cuida de mi hermanito- dijo dándole un guiño, y con una leve sonrisa se despidió de ambos chicos que se encontraban sentados en los amplios y cómodos sillones de la sala.

El silencio se apodero del lugar y eso incomodó a la ojijade la cual no sabía que hacer o decir frente al chico que representa toda su adoración.

-Sa ku ra- llamó su atención el azabache para que dirijiera su vista hacia él -armemos un itinerario, esto será provechoso para los dos, creo que ya revisarte los temas, tenemos que estudiar, juntos será más rápido-

Armaron su horario, el cual no variaba mucho de lo que Sakura hacia todos los días, incluso habian dejado una hora libre para descansas. Hora la cual, la chica hubiera preferido no tener, porque al estar en la misma casa a solas con Sasuke Uchiha la hacía poner los nervios de punta.

Ese día estaba por concluir sin mayores contratiempos, acababan de terminar de estudiar los temas que tenían planeados para ese día y Sasuke pronto se retiraría a su casa, por su parte Sakura sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse al chico que ha amado desde pequeña.

-Sasuke-kun, no tienes por qué irte aun, ¿te gustaría una rebanada de pastel?, tengo un poco en la nevera- dijo la pelirrosa, pero al terminar la frase se dio cuenta de su error.

-No gracias, odio lo dulce- contestó indiferente el azabache para después despedirse con un movimiento de mano y salir por la puerta.

Sakura se golpeaba mentalmente, como había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Sasuke odiaba todo lo dulce y colorido, ella lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero el estar cerca del chico la ponía nerviosa y la hacía actual torpe.

-u-u-u-

La mañana siguiente fue casi igual a la anterior con la única diferencia que Naruto se encontraba más hablador y alegre que de costumbre. Les había contado que Hinata le ayudaría a estudiar para el examen, con una emoción extraña sonando en su voz.

Para Sakura, las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, pasaron las horas y ya era momento de regresar a casa. La pelirrosa hizo el recorrido de siempre, soportando a su rubio amigo hasta que se separaron, caminado con Sasuke en un incómodo silencio y... ¿sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre ella?... no, eran imaginaciones suyas, después se separaron y ella llegó a su casa.

Al entrar subió directo a su habitación, tenía que bañarse y arreglarse para recibir a sus "visitas" era gracioso pensar que Sasuke sería su niñero por un tiempo. Dejó las sus cosas sobre una mesita y se recostó un momento, meditando las cosas que habían pasado en tan solo un par de días.

El sonido del timbre la sobresaltó y la sacó de su "meditación"; ¿perdió la noción del tiempo?... no, ¡se había quedado dormida! Aun somnolienta, se levantó de la cama, bajó las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su nuevo cuidador, solo, sin Itachi. La choca se quedó inmóvil.

-Hola, ¿me dejaras pasar dormilona?- Sakura lo miró un poco sorprendida y apenada, el azabache miraba el cabello rosa despeinado con una sonrisa galante.

-Pa-pasa Sasuke-kun- la ojijade estaba roja de vergüenza, el chico la había encontrado adormilada, despeinada y prácticamente le había bloqueado el paso a su casa.

El azabache se acercó a la pelirrosa y comenzó a acomodar algunos mechones rosas que estaban fuera de su lugar. Sakura estaba en una especie de shock, del cual salió cuando escucho la voz del ojinegro muy cerca de su oído.

-Pequeña molestia, ire a preparar algo de comer, mientras tú deberías darte un baño para que despiertes y podamos estudiar después de la comida-

La chica obedeció sin rechistar y subió a darse una ducha, terminó rápidamente, se alistó u bajó para encontrarse con el Uchiha. La tarde pasó sin otro inconveniente, desilusionando a la ojijade, a ella le hubiera gustado tener otra caricia sobre sus cabellos o sentir de nuevo el aliento mentolado de Sasuke sobre su mejilla y oído.

Los días pasaron, la pelirrosa podía percibir un cambio en su vida, no era solo el hecho de que su amigo ojiazul se había vuelto menos molesto y casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos, sino que podía jurar que Sasuke estaba más amable con ella y en ocasiones juraría haberlo visto sonreírle.

-u-u-u-

Por fin llegó el día del examen esa mañana Naruto no paraba de caminar nervioso de un lado al otro del salón.

-¡Oh por Kami! Hina-cha, ¿y si repruebo ttebayo?- decía el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos -no quiero ser el culpable de que todo el salón haga servicio social dattebayo-

-Na-Naruto-kun no tienes por qué preocuparte, estuviste estudiando muy duro durante toda la semana- decía la ojiperla mientras tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos para que la mirara -estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo bien- y entonces le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Uyyy!, tortolos búsquense un cuarto- interrumpió la escena un castaño que pasaba a su lado.

Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron visiblemente e inmediatamente se separaron como si el contacto del uno con el otro quemara.

-¡Kiba cara de perro! Más te vale pasar el examen o te golpeare tan fuerte que necesitaras un cono (como el que usan los perros) para evitar rascar tus heridas- respondió el ojiazul visiblemente molesto.

-Su-suerte Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente Hinata mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Sakura que permanecía en silencio observando toda la escena suspiro aliviada, al parecer Naruto había estado en buenas manos, según escuchó de la misma Hinata, Sasuke le había pedido ser la tutora del rubio hiperactivo y eso era raro, imaginarse al Uchiha pidiendo un favor a alguien más, y más siendo una chica a la que le pide dicho favor.

-Sa ku ra- la chica dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre de la propia voz de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Eh? Mande Sasuke-kun- logró contestar apenas.

-Suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitaras- y dicho eso se dirigió a su lugar. La ojijade pudo ver sobre su mesa un papelito doblado por la mitad, lo desdoblo y leyó su contenido.

 _"Espérame a la salida pequeña molestia"_ de inmediato supo que era de Sasuke para ella; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras guardaba el papel.

-u-u-u-

Presentaron el examen de química con la supervisión de la directora Tsunade; el último en entregar fue Deidara. Examen que era entregado, examen que era revisado por la asistente de la directora. Después de una pocos minutos... Deidara aprobó con siete punto uno, así que todo habían pasado, incluso Naruto había sacado sorprendentemente un nueva y Kiba un ocho punto cinco.

-Muy bien mocosos, un trato es un trato, no hay necesidad de que use el video señorita Yamanaka, yo cumpliré mi palabra, el grupo musical fue contratado desde la semana pasada y fue elegido a través de las sugerencias que ustedes aportaron, recuerden que no pueden traer alcohol a la fiesta, porque aquí la única que podrá tomar sere yo- ordenó con voz autoritaria la rubia exuberante, para después salir del salón y detrás de ella su asistente.

Todos se encontraban felices, Sakura no había reparado en un pequeño detalle; la fiesta era el día de mañana y por estudiar no le había pedido a nadie ir con ella al baile. Buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, pero no lo encontró, decidió salir a buscarlo, no debía estar muy lejos.

Un poco más lejos, detrás de los salones pudo escuchar la voz de Sasuke -Si no lo dices de una vez nunca podrás decirlo, se valiente Hyuga-

La chica suspiró sonoramente, pomo aire y dijo -¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- la ojiperla se veía tensa e incómoda.

-Ves que no fue difícil- le contestó el azabache -Anda, vamos-

¿Que había sido eso? Hinata le estaba pidiendo a Sasuke que fueran juntos al baile y él le había dicho " _anda, vamos"_ , ¿eso era aceptar? No estaba segura, pero no lo había oído decir un no, además pudo ver detrás del ojinegro una cabellera rubia alborotada. Sakura ya no quería ver más, salió corriendo lejos de ahí, el corazón le dolía, pensaba que tenía una oportunidad con Sasuke por cómo se había comportado con ella durante ese tiempo juntos, estando ya a una distancia lejana de la escuela, caminó directo a su casa no quería saber de Uchiha Sasuke nunca más, desgraciadamente tenía que verlo en poco rato porque era su "niñero"

El timbre sonó y ella sabía que era él, con todo el dolor de su corazón fue y abrió la puerta.

-Se puede saber ¿porque te fuiste sola pequeña molestia?- el chico clavo sus ojos ónix en los jade de ella.

-Eso no te incumbe- Sakura intentó sonar cortante.

-Claro que me incumbe- dijo el chico un poco irritado -"espérame a la salida"- le recordó

¡Oh! La pelirrosa lo había olvidado se dejó llevar por las emociones y olvido el mensaje del papel.

-Bueno por hoy no importa, mañana será otro día- dijo el ojinegro más para él que para ella -mañana iras al baile- lo dijo como una orden -pasaremos por ti-

Al parecer a Sasuke no le bastaba con Hinata como pareja para ir al baile, ahora quería que ella los acompañara.

-Pequeña molestia, vete a duchar, ire a preparar de comer, haremos los deberes y si te portas bien te dejare ver una película- dijo el de ojos ónix con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella no podía enojarse con el Uchiha, era tan guapo y últimamente más amable, sino podían ser algo más, prefería solo ser su amiga, pero por el momento debía mantener su distancia.

-U-u-u-

Era el día del baile, ya estaba lista, pronto pasarían por ella, le dolía sobremanera pensar en ver a Sasuke al lado de Hinata.

¡Diiiiin! ¡Dooong!

"El momento de la verdad" pensó la pelirrosa, abrió la puerta y se encontró solo con Sasuke.

SILENCIO.

-Estas muy linda- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa galante -¿Estas lista?- la chica asintió levemente y partieron hacia el auditorio de la escuela donde sería el baile.

Llegaron a la fiesta, entraron al lugar y pudo observar en la pista de baile a Naruto y Hinata abrazados bailando una canción algo movida como para estar así. La ojijade se encontraba confundida, ¿que no se suponía que Hinata y Sasuke irían juntos?

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó de repente el de ojos ónix -estas muy callada mi pequeña molestia- una sonrisa de medio lado se dejó ver en el rostro del chico, los ojos jade de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos, él la tomó de la muñeca y la jalo fuera del lugar - ¿qué sucede?-

-Sasuke-kun, y-yo- la chica aun no salía de su asombro, sacudió su cabeza levemente ahuyentando cualquier titubeo- ayer te vi con Hinata y como ella te pedia venir al baile con ella y tú, tú la animabas- dijo mientras se mordía en labio inferior y sus ojos se comenzaban a llegar de pequeñas lagrimas por recordar la escena.

-Jajaja, Sa ku ra- la voz del joven era suave, se acercó a la chica hasta dejar sus labios cerca de su oído -¿Hyuga?, ¿enserio?, ¿Estas celosa de Hinata?- Sakura se puso roja como la grana -le debía un favor, ella hizo de tutora del Dobe y a cambio yo tenía que ayudarla a que él viniera con ella al baile, lo que me recuerda que...- hizo una pausa - Sakura, yo no quería invitarte al baile-

"¿Qué?" Pensó la pelirrosa.

-Yo no quería invitarte, sin antes preguntarte algo- retomó el Uchiha mientras levantaba el rostro de la joven por el mentón para obligarla a verle a los ojos -Mi pequeña molestia, te gustaría ser mi novia?- ella abrió ligeramente su boca mostrándose sorprendida.

.

.

.

-Mmm, ¿Sakura?-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!, sí, sí, sí Sasuke-kun- contestó saltando feliz a los brazos del azabache.

Entonces el chico puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica y acercó sus rostros posando un dulce y tibio beso en sus labios.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

¿Muy the last?... xD sí, quería darles una dulce escena tipo NaruHina jeje.

Gracias por leer :D

Espero sus comentarios recuerden, el que calla otorga, si encuentran una incoherencia, algo que no les gustó, por favor háganmelo saber para mejorar solo recuerden que en la forma de pedir está el dar.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Babye ttebayo


End file.
